


Wet

by coockie8



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Dubious Consent, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Top Hank Anderson, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Connor offers Hank access to his sexual functions after finding a porn video Hank had been watching.





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, this was super self-indulgent. I just love the idea of Connor having super glitchy sex parts. He's a prototype, and it's not his primary function, so Cyberlife didn't put as much time and care into working out the bugs in those functions. That's what I'm going with. So he's a hypersensitive, drippy boy.

Connor stared blankly at the movie on the television. It had been on when he’d arrived, and had decided to watch it when Hank told him to give him some time to get ready. He didn’t really get it; a lot of the things that were happening in the film were far outside the realm of physical possibility for the humans displayed. He supposed it was distracting enough, maybe even entertaining.

He turned to look down the hall at the door to Hank’s room before standing and heading over to his computer; checking what he’d been doing. He played the video on the screen and flinched when obscene moaning came from the speakers as a bound woman was fingered to a squirting completion. He quickly paused the video and minimized the window; looking down the hall, LED red. He sat back down on the couch and folded his hands in his lap; looking much like a child who’d been caught with their hand in a cookie jar.

“The fuck was that?” Hank asked as he left his room.

Connor looked up at him; eyes wide and innocent, yellow LED a dead giveaway. Hank cocked an eyebrow at him before glancing over at his computer and blushing furiously

“Were you snooping around on my computer!?” He panicked.

Connor quickly averted his gaze

“I wasn’t snooping, I was curious,” He defended “Besides, there’s nothing wrong with what I found; it’s perfectly natural.”

Hank just covered his face with his hands and groaned

“Oh my god,” He scoffed.

Connor tapped his thumbs together

“Were you masturbating when I arrived?” He asked “Because I noticed that you neglected to minimize the window.”

Hank let out a very distressed groan and fled back to his room

“We are _not_ talking about this!” He yelled as he slammed the door.

Connor tilted his head before standing and returning to the computer; lowering the volume before opening the window and playing the video again. He watched as the woman was brought to squirting orgasm several times, featured in many different bondage positions. The video ended and Connor minimized the window before returning to the couch. He tapped his thumbs together a few more times before standing again and heading to Hank’s room. He gently knocked on the door

“Lieutenant!” He called “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

No response. He pursed his lips together

“I was simply curious about your habits, and am fully willing to offer you my services,” He assured.

A loud groan this time before the door was pulled open

“’Offer me your services’? What are you, a hooker!?” He scolded.

Connor tilted his head

“I am a Detective Android; you’re aware of this,” He reminded.

Hank pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned

“It’s a figure of speech, Connor,” He drawled before heading back into his room; leaving the door ajar.

Connor entered and stood in front of Hank, who had sat down on the edge of his bed

“I mean it, Lieutenant, my sexual functions are fully available to you should you ever require them,” He assured.

Hank made a distressed noise in the back of his throat as he looked Connor over

“I appreciate that, Connor, but I don’t do plastic,” He scoffed; standing and pushing his way passed Connor “We should get going.”

Connor frowned briefly before following after Hank.

 

“I’m starting to think we’re just bad at this,” Hank commented as he got in the car.

Connor glanced at him from the passenger’s seat

“I’m sorry, I should have been more efficient,” He apologized softly.

Hank reached over and squeezed his knee

“It’s fine, Connor,” He assured.

Connor tapped his thumbs together, nervousness worming its way into his thoughts; he couldn’t afford to keep failing like this, or Cyberlife would destroy him. He shook his head; he shouldn’t _care_. Hank started the engine and headed off; glancing at Connor out of the corner of his eye

“You okay?” He asked after a while.

Connor looked up at him

“I… I’m fine,” He muttered.

Hank just shook his head, but left it at that. Connor turned his gaze out the window; watching the streetlights pass as they drove. He couldn’t help but let his mind wander to what Hank had been watching earlier that evening on his computer. He closed his eyes and searched the many things that had been featured in the video. BDSM. He pursed his lips together; LED spinning yellow as he researched the subculture.

 

“Connor!” Hank’s voice snapped him out of his research.

Connor turned to look at Hank; noting that they had arrived back at his house

“Yes, Lieutenant?” He mumbled.

“We’re back, wake up,” Hank huffed; getting out of his car and heading inside.

Connor followed after him

“I wasn’t in sleep mode, Lieutenant, I was researching,” He explained.

Hank hung his coat up before heading into his room

“Oh yeah, what were you researching!?” He called.

Connor tilted his head and knelt down to pet Sumo, who’d trotted over to see him

“BDSM etiquette,” He responded bluntly.

Hank walked back into the room, in a t-shirt and boxers, and flopped down on the couch; looking dead behind the eyes. Connor sat down next to him

“I figured I should educate myself on your sexual preferences, should you ever find yourself in the need of my sexual functions,” He explained clinically.

Hank stood and headed to the fridge; pulling it open and grabbing a bottle of whiskey before returning to the couch

“You drive me to drink, you know that, right?” He drawled before taking a swig.

Connor tilted his head

“I’m only trying to maximise my usefulness,” He stated.

Hank just nodded and turned the television on. Connor lowered his gaze, closing his eyes and resuming his research.

 

“Connor,” Hank’s voice, once again, took him out of his research.

Connor blinked and looked up at him

“Yes, Lieutenant?” He responded.

Hank squeezed Connor’s thigh

“Those uh… Functions?” He started awkwardly.

Connor tilted his head

“My sexual functions?”

Hank nodded

“Yeah, those. They’re still available, right?” He chuckled sheepishly.

Connor nodded and placed his hand on Hank’s thigh

“They are available whenever I am available,” He assured.

Hank’s breath hitched and he put the, mostly empty, bottle of whiskey down on the coffee table. Connor looked down at the bottle and frowned; removing his hand from Hank’s thigh

“Perhaps we should do this when you’re sober,” He suggested.

Hank scoffed and clasped his hand on the back of Connor’s neck

“I’m perfectly capable of making my own decisions,” He drawled; pulling Connor into a sloppy kiss.

Connor let Hank have his way until he ran out of breath and pulled back

“We’re doin’ this in the bedroom,” Hank grumbled; standing up and stumbling to his room.

Connor followed after him

“I’m aware that you are capable of making your own decisions, Lieutenant, I’m simply concerned that your judgement may be clouded,” He explained.

Hank shoved Connor down onto the bed

“My judgement is fine,” He spat “Take your clothes off.”

Connor sat up and nodded; quickly doing as he was told. Hank licked his lips; reaching down to stroke the soft skin of Connor’s inner thigh

“Look how pretty they made you,” He slurred.

Connor watched Hank’s hand stroke up and down his thigh before looking up into his eyes

“Would you like me to perform fellatio on you, Lieutenant?” He offered; far too clinical and innocent.

Hank groaned and rolled his eyes

“We gotta work on your dirty talk,” He teased.

Connor tilted his head and blinked cutely. Hank cursed under his breath and sat down on the edge of the bed

“On your knees,” He ordered.

Connor slid onto the floor and knelt between Hank’s legs; staring up at him with those big, innocent, brown eyes of his. Hank tangled a hand in Connor’s hair and yanked him forward; pressing his face into the tent in the front of his boxers

“It’s about time we put that smart mouth of yours to use,” He chuckled.

Connor’s eyes hooded and he reached up to release Hank’s erection from his underwear

“I should inform you; do to the functional requirements of my analytical component, my oral cavity is extremely receptive to outer stimuli,” He informed while wrapping a hand around the base of Hank’s cock.

Hank just blinked at him in dead-eyed confusion for a moment

“Are... Are you trying to tell me that your tongue is sensitive ‘cause you need to lick the evidence?” He asked slowly.

Connor tilted his head and nodded

“Correct.”

Hank grinned and jerked his hips forward; bumping Connor’s lips with his cock

“Well, let’s have some fun then,” He purred.

Connor leaned forward and curled his tongue around the crown before taking the head into his mouth; dipping his tongue into the slit. He dismissed the analysis pop-up and continued to tease the head; pushing the foreskin back with his tongue before slowly dipping further down. He pulled off and stroked the base; watching with ample curiosity as precum pearled at the tip. Hank corded his fingers through Connor’s hair

“Good boy,” He praised before chuckling “Take more, and don’t choke.”

Connor nodded

“Understood.”

And with that he immediately took Hank right down to the base. Hank cursed and yanked on Connor’s hair

“You little shit,” He scolded; grinding against Connor’s face.

Connor shuddered; squeezing his thighs together as his arousal program activated and he grew hard between his legs. The constant friction against his tongue was sending sparks of pleasure down his spine, setting his circuits alight. He pulled back and swirled his tongue around the head, immediately analyzing the precum that had gathered there. He dismissed the notification and took Hank back to the root. He continued with that rhythm, rubbing his tongue against anything and everything he could. His cock twitched and he shuddered when he felt an embarrassing amount of lubrication escape his hole and trickle down his thighs. Suddenly he was yanked off Hank’s cock and held at about a foot away

“You keep goin’ and I’m gonna bust too soon,” He panted.

Connor licked his lips and stared up at Hank; looking absolutely _wrecked_. He reached up to wipe the drool off his chin, but Hank quickly stopped him

“Don’t you dare,” He warned “You have no idea how good you look all fucked up.”

Connor swallowed thickly and lowered his hands to the floor

“Would you like to penetrate me now, Lieutenant?” He suggested.

Hank snickered and patted the bed

“Hands and knees,” He ordered.

Connor nodded and obeyed; glancing over his shoulder at Hank.

“Holy shit; you’re fucking soaked back here,” Hank groaned as he pressed a finger against Connor’s hole.

Connor gasped softly and tightly gripped the sheets

“I self-lubricate to allow for ease of penetration,” He explained.

Hank just made a small sound in the back of his throat before pressing his mouth to Connor’s hole; shoving his tongue inside. Connor immediately went rigid and a soft, broken squeak escaped his throat. Hank pulled his tongue out to trace the rim before sucking. He ran a flat tongued lick over the hole before pulling away

“Gorgeous,” He praised.

Connor’s arms had given out around the suck. He glanced over his shoulder at Hank with dazed eyes and spread his legs farther apart. Hank smirked and pressed a finger into Connor; curling, twisting, and pumping it to work him open, and drive him wild. Connor was a trembling, sobbing mess, who’d taken to biting onto a pillow to silence himself. Hank pressed a second finger in and shoved them as deep as they could go; curling them and jabbing Connor’s bioprostate. Connor’s back tensed and he let out a muffled moan as he came. Hank leaned over Connor’s back and kissed his left shoulder blade as he added a third finger, making Connor jerk forward slightly and whimper into the pillow. He scissored the fingers before curling them against Connor’s bioprostate again; making the Android sob brokenly

“You like that?” He purred.

Connor nodded frantically and pushed back against Hank’s hand; chasing that intense feeling. Hank chuckled and pressed his fingers against Connor’s bioprostate; rubbing in circles against it. Connor arched his back and cried out; lubricant _gushing_ from his hole as he came a second time. Hank cursed softly before slowly pulling his fingers free

“Huh, you squirt, who knew,” He teased.

Connor slumped against the bed before gasping softly when Hank flipped him over. He stared up at the human for a moment before spreading his legs and hooking his arms behind his knees

“I’m ready for you, Lieutenant,” He breathed.

Hank cursed softly before lining his cock with Connor’s hole and pushing inside; groaning at the tight heat. Connor shuddered; feeling somewhat overstimulated. Hank stroked Connor’s hips as he bottomed out

“You are so tight,” He purred.

Connor swallowed thickly as he stared up at Hank; grinding down against his hips

“Although I was made with maximum efficiency in mind, the snugness of my rectal cavity is most likely due to your above-average penis size, Lieutenant.” He was genuinely surprised that he’d managed to get that out without stuttering.

Hank just stared down at Connor for a moment before covering his mouth

“Stop talkin’, you’re ruining it,” He grumbled.

Connor blinked cutely before moaning behind Hank’s hand when he started thrusting. This would be his third orgasm in a short period of time, and he was a little concerned that he would overheat. Hank removed his hand from Connor’s mouth to tightly grip his hips and pound him into the mattress; groaning loudly as he did. Connor threw his head back and sobbed, tears freely falling from his eyes do to the intense pleasure. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck as he jerked his hips in time to Hank’s brutal pace

“L-Lieutenant, I-I’m becoming increasingly c-concerned that I m-may overheat,” He informed, but made no actual effort to stop Hank’s movements.

Hank either didn’t hear him, or didn’t really care, because he just kept right on fucking Connor into the mattress. Connor sobbed softly and reached up to cover his mouth; suddenly hyper aware of how loud he was being. He could feel his lubricant gushing out of his hole around Hank’s cock, and he couldn’t help but be embarrassed by his body’s harsh reaction to the situation. He slumped back against the pillows and moaned obscenely behind his hand; going a little cross-eyed as Hank struck his overstimulated bioprostate. Hank leaned forward to suckle on a nipple; reaching up to push Connor’s hand away just so he could shove two fingers into his mouth to torment his tongue. Connor shuddered violently before going rigid and letting out a gargled moan as he came. Hank cursed softly and stilled; buried in Connor as deep as he could go, and filled him up.

 

“Lieutenant,” Connor’s voice, followed by gentle tapping against his cheek, pulled Hank out of sleep and he looked around groggily before looking over at Connor.

The Android tilted his head; still looking wrecked, and let a small smile slip

“You have surprising stamina for your age and poor health,” He informed.

Hank scoffed and lightly punched Connor in the arm

“Shut up and get me something for this splitting headache,” He groaned.

Connor averted his gaze and blushed

“I would like to, but as I said; you have surprising stamina, and I have... Yet to regain feeling in my legs,” he mumbled.

Hank blinked for a moment before grinning

“Still got it,” He snickered.

Connor looked around before looking down at the bed

“Sorry about your bedding, by the way, it would appear my lubrication function has some bugs that need to be worked out; I’ll be sure to inform Cyberlife of the problem,” He assured.

Hank quickly grabbed his arm and shook his head

“Don’t you dare, the fact that you _squirt_ is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” He huffed.

Connor just stared at Hank for a moment before letting himself smile and blush

“Whatever you say, Lieutenant.”

**Author's Note:**

> The dubious consent tag is because Hank is drunk when they do it, and Connor isn't super on board with the idea of doing it with Hank while he's drunk. That's why the tag is there.
> 
> Also, feel free to drop a suggestion in a comment, or over on my tumblr: https://coockie8.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer, and happy writers write more.


End file.
